un nuevo mundo
by un superviviente mas
Summary: que pasaría si sarah estaba viva y después de que joel y tommy la dejaron en texas (continuacion de una parte suelta de un fic en ingles)
1. un nuevo mundo

**Esta historia se basa en otro fanfiction(que se llama reunion) que esta en ingles por favor son libres de opinar como les parecio por si no quieren leer ese fanfiction en resumen sarah no esta muerta y despues de que su padre se va,la encuentran un hombre y una mujer,(que estan casados) despues de que ellos pierden a su hijo encuentran a sarah y la llevan a su casa.**

**Esta fic empieza cuando sarah esta en una casa con el hombre y la mujer dos meses despues de que la encontraron**

Ella dejó de leer cuando se dio cuenta de los gritos se habían detenido.

A Steven y jane entraron avergonzados, ambos intercambiando miradas, ya que cerraron las puertas detrás de ellos, "Hey, chica."Steven saludó: "Lo lamento por gritar. Pero tenemos algo que decirte." Suspiró, "Vamos a dejar este lugar."

Sarah se sentó en la cama, "Para ir a dónde?"

"No sabemos, el coche tiene una buena cantidad de combustible que queda en ella. He oído que una ciudad refugiada. Podríamos ir allí", ofreció.

Jane se sentó en la cama, "No habrá más gente alli,lo más probable es que tu padre podría estar a salvo."

"Supongo", dijo Sarah.

"Podemos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo más, si eso es lo que quieres," Steven comenzó a decir.

"No, vamos," Sarah saltó de la cama, "¿Cuándo?" Ella preguntó.

"Mañana. Duerme un poco, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella asintió con la cabeza y aceptó el beso en la frente que Jane le dio y el acomodado de pelo que Steven hizo con ternura.

Salieron y ella cayó de nuevo en la cama, mirando al techo. En cuestión de segundos, se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente los tres salieron de la casa cada uno con una mochila.

mientras caminaban sarah pensaba en lo que paso en los ultimos dos meses,el mundo estaba echo pedasos lo unico que veia a su alrededor era silencio muerto.

ella tenia su navaja en el bolsillo derecho,steve iva con una pistola de 9mm en la mano y jane con una daga que encontro en un baul de una casa.

caminaron en silencio por un bosque hasta que:

"por qué no vamos por las casas podriamos encontrar suministros",dijo jane

"ok" respondio steven con un tono algo serio,"pero sarah irá conmigo asi estara mas segura.

despues de registrar una gran cantidad de casas acamparon en una,esa noche cenaron comida enlatada mientras conversaban de que harian con sus vidas cuando llegar a la dicha ciudad.

antes de dormir sarah desarmo el collar que tenia,lo dejo a un lado y agarro una aguja,saco de su bolsillo la púa de guitarra de su padre y con la llama de una vela calento la aguja y agujereo la púa en la parte de arriba (la púa apuntaba hacia abajo) y luego lo paso por el hilo de su collar y lo puso en el medio de los adornos del collar ella penso que de esa forma nunca se olvidaria de su padre

cuando se desperto no estaba en la habitacion en la que se acosto la noche anterior este era una habitacion con poca luz,tambien habian unos rifiles apollados en la pared que estaban al lado de una puerta encadenada y no solo estaba en un lugar distinto,sus manos estaban esposadas a los barrotes de fierro de la cama

**por favor comenten que les parecio tratare de subir lo mas frecuente posible ademas que es mi primer fic**


	2. 12 y 16

No se escuchaba ningun ruido,la habitacion estaba casi oscura esepto por una pequeña luz que entraba por la ventana,al lado de la cama habia una pequeña mesa en la que habia habia un reloj digital en el que decia que eran las 05:04 a.m. A sarah le dolian un poco las muñecas cada vez que movia las manos tambien estaba algo asustada,pero por lo que aprendio en las peliculas asustarse no te sacara de tus problemas asi que trato de tranquilizarse.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue escapar por la ventana,ya que la puerta estaba cerrada con un candado y esa era la unica manera de salir porque de seguro que por ahi salio su secuestrador.

Despues de unos minutos el silencio le dejo escuchar unos pasos de afuera de la casa,unos pasos que se acercaban hacia la ventana,era un hombre pero no era steven este llevaba un rifle en su espalda,el se descoglo el rifle y se acerco a ella.

"no tengas miedo",dijo el hombre mientras habria la boca de sarah para que tragara una pastilla.

luego acerco una botella con agua a su boca y procuro que sarah lo tome sin no tuvo otra cosa que hacer lo que le decia.

El obsrvaba con una sonrisa como el agua pasaba por la garganta de sarah y como algunas gotas rebalsaban de sus boca.

"bueno,dime si te duele",dijo el hombre luego de dejar la botella al lado de la cama

Pero sarah se mantuvo en silencio,porque estaba asustada

El muchacho empeso a acariciar el pelo de sarah y luego su tobillo y lentamente subio hasta arriba,pero antes de que llegase hasta la cintura de sarah el se dio cuenta de que ella ya no lo estaba viendo a él sino a alguien que estaba detras,asi que antes de que se diera vuelta una joven lo golpeo con una tuberia en la espalda,rapidamente el se dio vuelta respondiendo con una patada que impacto contra el estomago de la joven pero ella no se detuvo y lo golpeo dejandolo un poco inconciente y en el suelo de la habitacion.

Ella lo registro hasta encontrar la llaves de las esposas que mantenian a sarah en la cama.

"¿Te encuentras bien?",dijo la muchacha mientras abria el cerrojo de las esposas.

Sarah se mantuvo en silencio.

Ella parecia tomar todo con tranquilidad mientras que sarah solo hacia lo que ella le decia.

"vamos,ponte tus zapatos y vamonos de este lugar",dijo la muchacha despues de unos segundos de silencio

antes de salir la muchacha se llevo el rifle de el hombre,y sarah miraba al hombre en el suelo mientras salian.

Luego de salir de esa casa sarah y la muchacha corrieron atravez de la cuidad sin vida,estaban apunto de entrar a un callejon,pero vieron un clicker en el otro extremo,asi que siguieron corriendo,rodearon una cuadra esquivando a muchos corredores y rapidamenta la muchacha destapo una tapa de alcantarilla.

Las dos desendieron por una escalera de metal,tomaron aire durante unos segundos.

"¿estas bien te hizo daño?",dijo la muchacha.

"estoy bien,no me hizo nada",dijo sarah con un tono bajo.

Sarah no entendia lo que pasaba,por eso no estaba muy asustada.

"bueno, creo que ahora todo esta bien,algun dia me encargare de esos hijos de puta" dijo la muchacha.

"¿donde estan steven y jane?",dijo sarah.

"ven te llevare con ellos,y mi nombre es carol",dijo la muchacha.

" todo es tan confuso desde esta mañana",dijo sarah.

"tienes razon el mundo se fue a la mierda,bueno,mas de lo que estaba antes",dijo carol.

"¿tienes idea de lo que ese hombre me queria hacer?",dijo sarah

"no lo se",dijo carol para no hablar de ese tema.

"yo tengo 16 años y tu",dijo carol para calmar la tension.

"tengo 12 años",dijo sarah con un tono de voz mas tranquilo.

Caminaron por el alcantarillado lleno de ratas y suciedad,desde el punto de vista de sarah parecia un laberinto pero para carol era como caminar por su hasta llegar a un viejo deposito de herramientas de las personas que trabajaban en la alcantarilla.

"hola muchachos soy carol encontre a sarah y...¿pero que mierda?"

En ese lugar solo habian dos de los hombres que estaban en su grupo,ademas de jane y steven,y estos hombres estaban muertos,tenian agujeros de balas en el cuerpo

**bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo porfavor comenten me ayudarian a mejorarlo **

**y todo sera explicado en el tercer capitulo**


	3. carol

"no no no,no puede ser posible",dijo carol.

Sarah miro sin palabras a los dos cadaveres.

"d-donde estan jane y steven",dijo sarah antes de empezar a sollozar.

"n-no te preocupes los encontraremos",dijo carol para tranquilizar a sarah

Carol acojio a sarah entre sus brazos durante unos minutos,para consolarla de lo ocurrido

hasta que sarah se tranquilizo.

"que haremos ahora",dijo sarah con un tono de voz tranquilizado

"ir hacia la ciudad segura de seguro estan ahi",dijo carol,"pero primero nesecitaremos sus cosas"

"ya escuche eso antes",dijo sarah con un tono de voz bajo

carol saqueaba sus cadaveres mientras que sarah ponia en su mochila todos los suministros que podia llevar.

"sabes,nunca pense que esto llegaria a este punto,yo... nunca vi un cadaver cara a cara,que no sea por causa de los infectados,se que me viste golpear a ese hombre pero nunca mate a nadie",dijo carol.

"no se que haria sin ti",dijo sarah.

"gracias,tu eres la razon por la que no me conzume la venganza",dijo carol

"entonces creo que nos necestitamos mutuamente",dijo sarah

" ,son las 7:53 a.m.",dijo carol,"ya debe de haber luz del sol".

"ok,vamos",dijo sarah

Las dos atravezaron las alcantarillas hasta llegar al lugar por donde entraron,primero subio carol para asegurarse de que no habia peligro luego subio sarah,caminaron por la ciudad no parecia haber ningun ruido,como si alguien hubiera alarmado a los infectados desde otra parte de la ciudad,para saber donde estaba la ciudad segura carol se guiaba por la ubicación del sol.

"Donde aprendiste a hacer eso",dijo sarah

"me lo enseño uno de esos tipos de la alcanarilla",dijo carol con un tono de voz bajo.

"perdon no sabia que..."

"no te disculpes,no tienes la culpa",dijo carol.

Caminaron durante una hora hasta que salieron de la ciudad mientras miraban los cuerpos de personas infectadas en las veredas,se preguntavan cuales eran sus historias y si tenian familia que los amaban.

"cual es tu historia",dijo sarah rompiendo el silencio.

"que quieres decir con que cual es mi historia",dijo carol

"ya sabes como era tu vida antes y despues de la noche del brote",dijo sarah

"bueno es masomenos asi:yo era una huerfana,vivi en un orfanato hasta que tuve 10 años,despues de eso un hombre me adopto pero no solo a mi sino que a muchos niños mas,lo que me intrigo en el momento,cuando llegamos a su supuesta casa,me di cuenta que era una fabrica en las afueras de la ciudad,y él adoptaba niños para acerlos trabajar ilegalmente.

"Eso devio ser desagradable para ti",interrumpio sarah.

"no tanto,ese señor se comportaba bien con nosotros",continuo contando carol,dos años despues la policia encontro ese lugar y nos reubico en la ciudad,a mi me toco vivir en un edificio departamental con una mujer de masomenos unos 30 años,aunque no me molestaba un poco la precencia de sus novios,logre terminar la primaria y empezar la secunadaria una semana antes de la noche del brote la mujer con quien vivia se fue de vacaciones con uno de sus novios y yo tuve que cuidar el departamento hasta que llego esa noche,y agarre mis cosas importantes y sali del edificio junto con unos vecinos escape de mi ciudad con la ayuda de un hombre que me llevo en su auto hasta que se encontro con unos militares.

sara escucho con mas atencion despues de escuchar la palabra militares.

Los dos bajamos pero cuando los militares bajaron la guerdia el entro a su auto llendose lejos y dejando a mi con ellos.

**Gracias por leer haganme saber en los comentarios si quieren que esta historia continue.**

**yo estare dispuesto a seguir escribiendo**


	4. relato

**La historia continua:carol contandole a sarah lo que le habia pasado antes de conocerla,mientras se dirijian a la ciudad segura atraves de un bosque.**

Ellos tenian ordenes de matarme,pero no todos estaban de acuerdo con eso,un soldado les mintio diciendoles que el haria el trabajo pero no lo hizo y me llevo lejos,supongo que sintio lastima por mi,en cuanto estaba lejos me dio su pistola de 9mm,y se fue,pero no por donde vinimos.

Durante dos meses vage por el bosque,llendo de casa en casa recogiendo suministros,por el momento no me tope con nadie,supongo que los infectados no habian llegado hasta ahi, hasta que los encontre con tres supervivientes,dos de tipos eran los que encontramos en las alcantarillas,ellos me cuidaron,sus nombres eran:anthony,mark y russell

Carol detuvo el relato durante unos segundos.

"los extrañas verdad?",pregunto sarah.

"trato de no pensar mucho en ellos",dijo carol con un nudo en la garganta

"no fue tu cupla que no esten mas contigo",dijo sarah para calmar el remordimiento de carol.

"lo se,no pasara de nuevo",dijo carol apretando sus puños

"y que paso luego",dijo sarah con un poco de timidez.

Luego...(suspiro)encontramos a jane y a steven,ellos estaban dormidos,pero no te vimos a ti.

lo siento nada de esto hubiera pasado de no ser por eso.

"No importa ahora... estamos a salvo",dijo sarah.

" lo menos por ahora",dijo carol.

"y... que paso con el otro?,pregunto sarah.

"creo que te refieres a rusell",afirmo ,él salio a buscarte luego de que le dijimos que estabas perdida,luego de eso no supe nada sobre él.

Luego de eso yo sali a buscarte y tambien a él pero solo te encontr a ti y no tuve tiempo de buscarlo con la persecucion pero,quiero creer que esta bien él no era un tipo blando.

"y... supongo que jane y steven ya te contaron mi hisoria",dijo sarah.

"si,se lo que te paso la noche del brote",respondio carol."deve ser dificil perder a un padre,porque yo nunca conoci a mis padres".

"se que es poco probable que este vivo,pero yo creo que esta en una ciudad segura",respondio sarah.

Ellas siguieron su camino por el bosque,hablando de cosas de que llegaron a una ciudad.

Atras!,grito un soldado mientras les apunataba con un arma

"No estamos infectadas",dijo carol

"tendre que revisarlas si quieren pasar",dijo el soldado

"antes permitame algo,¿sarah quieres entrar a esta ciudad o quieres que sigamos nuestro camino?"

al oir eso el soldado dijo:no pueden quedarse,estamos evacuando la ciudad.

"¿es enserio?",pregunto carol. "¿a donde se diriguen?".

"Hacia una futura zona de cuarentena,no esta lajos de aquí",dijo el soldado.

"deve ser la misma que buscamos,¿tu que dices,sarah?"le pregunto carol.

"seguro que si",dudo sarah.

"ok,si quieren entrar tendre que revisarlas"

Ok,afirmo carol.

Ok,dijo sarah a continuacion.

"Bien,la pequeña esta limpia",dijo luego de revisar a sarah.

"Veamos,y tu...alejate"!,grito el soldado y apunto la con su ametralladora.

"lo se ,puedo explicarlo".dijo carol decesperadamente."tengo esta mordida en el tobillo...desde hace 3 semanas".

"ehm...como se que es verdad",dijo el soldado.

"no siento ningun sintoma despues de que mordieran".respondio carol.

"creo que podria ser cierto,pero,no se lo digas a nadie,yo tendria la culpa",dijo el soldado despues dajarlas pasar.

"gracias",dijo sarah con una cual tranquilizo el soldado.

Ellas buscaron al general de la evacuacion para preguntarles si podrian ir con no menos de 1 minuto despues se empezaron a escuchar disparos.

Son los lucieranagas grito un soldado,todo se lleno de disparos y ruido de autos escapando de la ciudad.

Ellas escaparon de la ciudad junto con los autos,mientras que los millitares peleaban contra los luciernagas.

Caminaron por la carretera hasta que se anochecio.

"¿deveriamos parar,no lo crees?",pregunto sarah.

"No seria una buena opcion con esos infectados",respondio carol.

"pero me duelen los pies",dijo sarah,con un tono voz cansado.

"ok,te llevare en mis brazos",dijo carol,"wow,eres mas liviana de lo que creia".

"si,supongo que es porque como poco y siempre estoy en movimiento,ya sabes, la razon por la que no nos detuvimos",dijo sarah.

Cada vez todo estaba mas oscuro,sarah estaba dormida en los brazos de carol,ella paraba cada media hora para descansar y tomar agua.

Por suerte no se encontraron con ningun que a lo lejos ella diviso una casa con unapequeña luz que se notaba en la diriguio hasta aquella la puerta con su pie,pero como no habia nadie,dejo a sara en el suelo un momento,la abrio y ya estaban las dos adentro,del otro lado de la puerta habia una nota,como si alguien la hubiese dejado aproposito alli.

La cual decia:quien quiera que lea,esto es por que estoy muy lejos y quiero advertirles que en el piso de arriba yace mi hermano no tuve las fuerzas suficiente como para quitarle la vida y terminar con su sufrimiento,asi que lo encerre en una habiacion,es la unica que esta cerrada con llave.

Despues de leer esto carol dejo a sarah y su mochila ensima de la mesa del comedor saco su rifle y subio las escaleras en silencio y facilmente reconocio la dicha puerta asi que golpeo la puerta con la culata de rifle provocando que el hombre infectado se alarmara golpendo la puerta desde adentro para salir.

Ella rapidamente apunto a la puerta con su rifle,lista para disparar,pero la espera la puso nerviosa,y cuando el infectado se avalanzo sobre ella el unico disparo fue fallido,él estaba encima de ella,la estaba por morder,pero inesperadamente sarah golpeo al infectado con una tuberia,dandole tiempo a carol de quitarle la tuberia a sarah y golpearlo,ella corrio,agarro su rifle disparo al infectado,seguido de que lo golpeo con su rifle y sarah con la tubieria.

Las dos calleron de espalda a la pared y tomaron aire.

"gracias,muchas gracias sarah",le agradecio carol.

"n-no puedo creerlo...estabamos muy cerca de morir,y yo...",balbuseo sarah.

"no te preocupes...estamos a salvo no hay mas peligro"dijo carol mientras sostenia con sus manos los hombros de sara.

Despues de unos minutos de tension en ese mismo lugar al lado de la escalera sarah dormia acurrucada en los brazos de carol,ella la llevo a una cama y monto guardia sentada en una silla al lado de la puerta de la habitacion hasta quedarse dormida.

**Perodonenme por el retrazo y gracias por leer por favor comenten si les gusto y si quieren mas.**


End file.
